Bitter
by furikakechan
Summary: AU setting. Life comes in many shapes, color, and sizes like lights. Not all people's lives are identical. Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito. SLOW UPDATE. M for future chappies.


Flavor of life

Chapter 1: Bitter

Summary: AU setting. Life comes in many shapes, color, and sizes like lights. Not all people's lives are identical. Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito. SLOW UPDATE.

There are times he doesn't understand why it turned out the way it is. Like why his doesn't have parents anymore or like why none of his relatives want him. He really never understood any of those until he was finally left into an orphanage.

All the kids here are the same- or so that's what people say. No parents, let it be they were abandoned, unwanted or simply because no one could take them in. And also those gray scales like eyes. It's those eyes that look stale and monotone like.

For years into school. He would think about his past, present, and future- or if he's going to have a future. In school. He doesn't talk about his family- or what little he remembers of his family. And no asked further. Eventually, it becomes a well-known fact that 'family' was a taboo subject to his friends.

Once he graduated high school. He moved out of Momoyama children's housing. And maybe because he is getting near to his seinen coming to age years (age 20) that suddenly all of those relatives came on to him asking of his well-being and future planning and whatnot.

Despite some of their friendly approach and time to time warm meals; he couldn't help but feel that they have a hidden motive: his inheritance.

His parents passed away when he was at the tender age of 7. Being pushed around and ultimately being dropped to the orphaned had him become cautious around adults-his relatives.

So today is like any other day coming back from his part time; as he walked he can already see his aunt Yumika waiting for him outside of his apartment.

 _Again…._

He walked to his apartment door and greeted his aunt, "Oba-sama, how do you do."

"Sweety, you're finally home. I tried calling you a few times, but you won't pick up." She said with a tender smile as white breaths evaporate into the cold winter. Murano Yumika, his mother's third cousin. Since both his parents had no siblings, Yumika was the only close family his mother had- or his aunt said.

He opened the door to his 1ldk* room. It is small, but it was enough for a single male student. He knew what she here for, and every time he refuses her; but the older woman didn't seem to hear as she frequently makes visits to him twice or thrice a month with the same request of " Isn't hard to live by yourself, come live with me and my husband and daughter. It's not far from your campus, and it's much safer!" Crap and what not.

His aunt has been trying to convince him to live with her family for the past 8 or 9 months before he graduated and move. And coincidently the school he wanted to attend was only a train stop away, compared to his being two stations away.

He popped off his shoe and the older woman followed. As soon as she steps foot in, she put down two bags of her luggage on the table. They were groceries and everyday living necessities.

He looked at the bags for a moment, but again he said nothing.

"I'm sorry Oba-sama, I recently updated my phone and coincidently the phone company told that my last number is not compatible with my new phone so I changed it."

"Mou, why is that now this generation's children are so hyped about new smart phones, apps, social media and what not…" she tsked. "How many time does this make it already?" she questioned. "Your third?"

 _Get the point already! I'm trying to avoid you!_ He thought but didn't say. "It's my fourth, Oba-sama," he chuckled softly.

It was almost like she ignored his response and change the topic, "Have you been eating your meals?"

"Yes."

"Did you eat breakfast every morning?"

"Yes."

"Did you ta-"

"Yes, I take baths daily, brushed by teeth twice or three times a day. And no I'm not moving in with you and your family." He said a bit rushed because he knew what she'd ask.

"…."

She said nothing in response for a few moments but finally, he couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"Oba-sama, I don't want to and will not live with you and your family. So no matter how many times you ask, my answer will always be the same." Again silence.

"The last time you came over I thought I made that clear." He said almost whispering but he knew she heard him.

"…please think about this sweety…I'll come back and check on you in a week or two."

And with that, she left.

Again. This pattern has repeated itself for the second time. He's been blunt and straightforward all the times he rejected her, but last he cried out to her to stop. He wasn't crying or anything but he was on the verge of tears while his aunt was frozen to the spot saying almost identically what she started now before she left.

It was not like he hated her. Because hate is such a strong word to use. More than anything he found her annoying and almost shameless, but then again he thought she was gutsy.

He's finally reached the age of twenty, enabling him to finally inherit the money his parents felt him. His aunt has no longer bother him as much after last year when he came out with most ridiculous (but true) excuse to stop her visits, hoping that it works. And it did.

It was the week of Christmas, and his aunt has been nagging him to join her family's vacation or plans and dinner. Of course, he didn't listen to her one bit.

"Oba-sama, I'm very grateful that you come visiting me frequently. And sort of feel guilty." He said almost in a shy tone.

Thinking that she has finally or maybe convinced him, she sounded hopeful, "We are the only family you have left, there's no need to feel guilty, sweety."

Taking her smile as the sign he voiced his 'guilt', "Thank you; Oba-sama. I feel even guiltier now. There's a secret I've been keeping from you, actually…" he almost whispered the last sentence.

"…Secret?" she sounds half curious and half nervous.

"I didn't want anyone judging me because of it. So from then after if you don't want to have any connection with me it's understandable."

The older woman tensed up more after his words. But looking up at him for him to continue. So he did.

"I'm gay."

There he said it. His face was down so he didn't really see her reaction. Moreover, he was squinting his eyes so hard that he didn't realize that he actually cared what his aunt thought about him.

Silence.

"Is that why you've been refusing to live with me?" she asked solemnly.

Not trusting he could voice his reply, he simply nodded.

Nothing was exchanged afterward as the older woman got up and excused herself. "I'm sorry." She said simply and left.

As his aunt left, he could see her figure slowly yet seemingly disappear out of his sight. True he thought she was annoying but he didn't hate her.

For this whole chappie I didn't reveal his name…but I'm pretty sure you know who I'm writing about. Care to take a guess? After all, this is an Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito fanfic. Hahaha. Talk about being creative (cuz I'm not).

Look forward to seeing you next chapter

Furikakechan~

PS. Don't expect fast updates. I have too much on my plate now. I really need to stop making more when I'm in a writer's block for my other stories. But I'm gonna shamelessly advertise my other stories HERE: Eclipse, hand in hand, 999, Meant to Be, Into the New World, Level Up, Unexpected Phenomenon, CAT, So hard to breathe, At your touch and The World Against Me. Yes, you can kill me know.


End file.
